


Flustered

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tear Rating: 1/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: When Sam gets nervous, he gets flustered which makes him more than a little clumsy. Nothing was more nerve-wracking than having his greatest crush who might just be the love of his life yet completely unattainable hanging around.In which Sam is super clumsy and Gabriel is super amused by that fact.





	Flustered

Sam had one main reaction when he was nervous, and that reaction was to get flustered, which always made him more than a little clumsy. He couldn’t think of anything more nerve-wracking than having your greatest crush who might just be the love of your life yet is completely unattainable hanging around. To make matters worse, if Gabriel ever found out how he felt, he would never live it down. He would become the butt of the archangel’s jokes for the rest of his life, even more than he already was. Thankfully, Gabriel didn’t come by much, and every time he’d come by since his resurrection had been while Sam was sitting comfortably. He had looked a little curiously at the hunter who barely moved a muscle during his short check-ins, but hadn’t said anything about it. 

Unfortunately, this time Sam wasn’t so lucky. He had been walking out of the library with a book, when Gabriel appeared leaning against the wall with a smirking, “Sup, Samsquatch.” Sam immediately tripped over his own two feet and went tumbling to the floor, his book flying out of his hand as he did so, and slamming into the unprepared archangel’s stomach. “Oof. Geez pop over to say hi and I get books thrown at me,” he teased, while doing a quick and undetectable scan with his grace to make sure Sam wasn’t hurt by his fall. “And not even good books,” he wrinkled his nose. ‘The Detection and Diagnosis of the Human Soul’? Really?” 

“Just give me my book back Gabriel,” Sam snapped a little more harshly than he might have if he wasn’t so completely embarrassed, as he pulled himself to his feet. 

“Why? So you can throw it at me again?” Gabriel laughed as Sam snatched it roughly from his hand, only to lose his own grip in his surprise at Gabriel not fighting him for it and throwing it up to the ceiling where it bounced back down to the floor behind Sam, and Gabriel was holding his sides in his laughter now. He honestly hadn’t intended for that to happen when he let go of the book. He really was just going to let Sam take it, but this was priceless. 

Sam’s blush increased exponentially as he gave up on the book for a moment, choosing instead to get rid of Gabriel before he died of embarrassment. “What do you want, Gabriel?” 

“Well I just popped by to make sure you yahoos hadn’t gotten yourselves killed yet, but it seems that’s only a matter of time at this rate,” he laughed. 

“Well we’re fine, so you can go away now,” Sam snapped.

“Whatever you say, Sammykins,” Gabriel quipped ignoring the slight pang in his heart at the words. He was almost used to it by now. He snapped his fingers and disappeared, but didn’t go far. He wanted to watch for a bit and make sure Sam didn’t hurt himself. He was slightly surprised to see that all trace of his clumsiness seemed to disappear the moment Gabriel did as he stomped over to pick up the book and headed back to his room, where Gabriel didn’t follow, and actually left this time. 

He did feel the need to check on Sam more often after that incident though, and popped into the kitchen the next morning as Sam was walking over to the table for breakfast. “Sup buckos,” he quipped, only to burst into laughter again as Sam slipped, dropping his plate on the table as well as his arms that inadvertently knocked Dean’s plate and hot coffee into his lap. 

Dean jumped up from the table, pulling at his robe to get the hot coffee away from his skin as he said, “Damnit Sam! What the hell?!” 

“Sorry,” Sam muttered as he tried to find his chair so he could sit and be still, but it didn’t go without incident either, as he plopped a little too hard from the side and the chair tumbled over with him in it, and Gabriel had to use the counter to hold himself up from laughing so hard. You couldn’t buy this kind of entertainment. 

“What’d you do Sammich? Lose a rabbit’s foot?” he couldn’t help but ask, despite knowing better. He didn’t have the taint of a curse around him that would signify that. 

That comment got Dean looking worriedly at Sam as he waited for an answer to Gabriel’s rhetoric question. It had happened before, after all. “No, I didn’t,” Sam snapped at both of them, not bothering to get up from the floor. “I’m fine. What do you want Gabriel?” 

“Nothing really. Just popping in to say hi,” Gabriel quipped. 

“Well you did. Now bye,” Sam said quickly, waiting until Gabriel had disappeared before getting up off the floor and managing to get into his chair without further incident while Dean rolled his eyes and went to change clothes. 

Gabriel was beginning to come to the conclusion that it was his presence causing this series of accidents in the younger hunter and quickly checked himself over for any kind of spells, fields, or auras that could be affecting him, finding nothing. Huh. Interesting. This would require more experimentation. Maybe if he could control his laughter he might be able to get a longer look before Sam snapped at him to go away. 

He waited until mid-day the next day, making sure that Sam was actually doing something rather than sitting quietly reading a book. If he was going to confirm or refute his theory, it was rather necessary that Sam be active. When he saw Sam out for a jog, he smirked and appeared next to him. “Sup Sam-a-lam.” Crash. Sam swerved and ran into a tree that knocked him back a bit and he tripped over a tree root, falling on his ass. 

“Gabriel!” Sam shouted irritatedly. 

“What? Just popped up to say hi,” Gabriel said carefully keeping himself from laughter, but unable to stop the subtle raise of his eyebrows as he reached out a hand to help Sam up. 

Sam looked at the hand suspiciously for a moment before taking it. What could Gabriel do that was worse than what he kept doing to himself, after all. Gabriel pulled Sam to his feet, taking a moment to make sure he was steady on them before he let go and stepped back leaning against a tree. Sam decided that was probably the safest place for him too in absence of a chair and looked behind him for a nice tree before leaning back, only to find that he’d misjudged the trees location and only half of his shoulder hit it, spinning him around as he fell facedown on the ground with an “Oof,” and Gabriel lost the battle with his laughter. “Gabriel…”

“I know, I know,” Gabriel interrupted. “Go away,” he finished as he did just that. He had confirmation of his theory, now he just had to figure out why, and how to use it to his advantage. He kept popping up at random times over the next few days, just to see the results and try to pick up on a possible reason that his presence could fluster the hunter so much. In that few days, he’d been doused by orange juice, barely ducked a flying knife, after which he decided to be more careful when he popped up, and nearly been taken down with Sam twice, and Sam had fallen out of chairs, knocked stuff over, tripped over everything and nothing, broken more than a few trinkets and artifacts, and Gabriel just kept getting more and more amused. 

Things finally came to a head one day when Gabriel popped up as Sam was walking over to the couch with a full bowl of popcorn to watch a movie with Dean. Sam tripped, tumbled over the back of the couch, popcorn flying everywhere, and unfortunately, hit his head on the corner of the coffee table, creating a large gash and knocking him unconscious. Dean, quite predictably rushed over to him as Gabriel just stood there in shock for a second as he saw Sam really hurt himself badly and was blaming himself for it. He should have known better than to push things like that. He was snapped out of his self-recriminations by Dean’s frantic voice, “Fix him, you asshole!” 

That was all it took for Gabriel to fly over, not even bothering with walking the ten feet to him, landing already kneeling next to him and putting a hand over the gash, healing it up as all the blood on the floor flowed back into Sam’s body, being cleaned as it went of course. Gabriel also healed the internal bleeding on his brain that probably would have killed him in another minute or two, before he sat back with a sigh of relief. “He’ll be fine. It’ll just take a minute or two for him to wake up. Can we have a minute?” Gabriel asked. It was time to get to the bottom of this once and for all, even if it meant doing something he hated to do and delving into Sam’s mind. This wasn’t funny anymore. 

Only the seriousness in Gabriel’s voice had Dean agreeing to the request and leaving the room. He got the impression that he was going either way anyway, but by going willingly he had some control over where he went. 

Once they were alone, Gabriel moved Sam over, away from any furniture he could injure himself on, and sat back on his knees waiting for Sam’s body to catch up with the fact that it was healed and wake up. Sam’s eyes fluttered open a moment later to see Gabriel leaning over him, looking at him with concern and Sam moved to sit up, only avoiding banging heads with Gabriel when the archangel shoved him back down. “No. Stay,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“What happened?” Sam asked confusedly. 

“You nearly died is what happened,” Gabriel told him. “You fell over the couch and hit your head on the coffee table. I managed to heal you, but it’s time we figure out what’s going on here.”

“It’s nothing,” Sam said quickly as he tried to roll away, only to he stopped by a strong hand holding him in place. 

“Uh-uh. You’re not moving until I’m sure you’re not going to go getting yourself hurt or killed again,” Gabriel said with a note of finality. If he had to leave forever then he would, but he desperately hoped he could avoid having to go that far. “It’s not nothing. There’s something going on that’s causing this little accident-prone streak, and we need to figure out what it is before something happens that I can’t bring you back from.”

“Please, just drop it, Gabriel,” Sam practically begged as he looked away, closing his eyes. 

“I can’t just drop it. Not anymore. If I have to go digging in your head to find the answers, I will, but please don’t make me do that.”

Sam paled drastically at the idea of Gabriel poking around in his head and seeing everything. Every fantasy Sam had, every time he’d broken down crying over the idea that he could never have him, every moment he was filled with so much longing and loneliness. No. That wasn’t an option. He had to tell him something. “It’s just…whenever I get nervous, I get flustered, and whenever I get flustered, I get clumsy. That’s all,” he tried to push it off. 

“And why do I make you so nervous?” Gabriel asked. He hadn’t even played any nasty tricks on them since tv land years ago, and even then, it hadn’t been so bad. Sam just looked away again, not saying a word. After a long moment of silence, Gabriel said, “Are you really going to make me go looking?” 

“Because I love you, okay?” Sam snapped in desperation. Anything to keep Gabriel out of his head. “Go ahead. Laugh. Make fun of me. Whatever. Just stay out of my head.” Gabriel blinked at him for a good long moment as he wrapped his head around that before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Sam’s. Sam kissed him back for a second before he seemed to think better of it and shoved him away, starting to get up. Gabriel immediately straddled his lap, using his feet to lock Sam’s legs down, and his hands held Sam’s wrists against the floor. It wasn’t until he noticed the traces of fear in Sam’s eyes as he said, “Gabriel, don’t,” that he realized what this seemed like. 

“I’m not going to force anything on you, Sam other than making you listen. I swear,” Gabriel said solemnly. This was a rather intimate position, sure, but it was the only way to hold Sam in place short of using his grace to do so, and that would be even worse. At least now, Sam had some measure of control left. 

“Fine. I’ll listen. Just get off,” Sam said desperate to get Gabriel off of him before the archangel felt his reaction. Gabriel did so, not letting on that it was too late for that, and watched for a second to make sure Sam wasn’t going to try and make a break for it, intentionally keeping his eyes far from the bulge he had felt in the hunter’s pants so as not to make him run again. He probably should have said something before he’d kissed him in the first place. He just hadn’t quite been thinking straight at the time. “Can I at least sit up or something?” Sam asked, feeling very exposed like this. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were both sitting on the couch, giving Sam the chance to lean forward a bit to cover himself. He knew that he would have to bare his own soul here before getting any deeper into Sam’s thoughts. “I love you, Sam. I always have. Why do you think I can’t stay away? Why do you think I sacrificed my life for you against Lucifer? Why do you think I tried so hard to stop all of that from ever happening?” he said longingly, resisting the urge to reach out to the hunter, in fear that it would make him try to run again. 

Sam turned to look at him, dumbfounded expression on his face before it hardened. “This isn’t funny, Gabriel. Seriously. I always knew you would make me the butt of your jokes if you ever found out, but this is too far.”

“No jokes, Sam. No games. I love you,” Gabriel said with utmost seriousness, despite the way his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. When Sam still looked skeptical, Gabriel slowly reached out and took his hand, pulling it to his chest. “Would I seriously be this nervous over a joke?” he asked softly, knowing Sam could feel the hard and fast beating of his heart. 

“Why wouldn’t you ever say anything?” Sam asked breathlessly, as he was finally starting to believe. 

“Because at first, I was just a monster to you. Then you found out what I really was and make it perfectly clear what you thought of me. I…I knew when Mystery Spot came around that I was sacrificing any chance I might have with you, but I still had to try to save you, even if it lost me everything. I never thought I could have a chance after that,” Gabriel said forcing his eyes to stay locked with Sam’s. Sam’s hand was still resting over Gabriel’s heart, but the archangel was no longer holding it there, though his hand was still sitting gently over top of Sam’s. “Why didn’t YOU ever say anything?” Gabriel asked softly. 

“Be-because you were an archangel,” Sam said as though it should be obvious. 

“And that meant I didn’t have feelings?” Gabriel asked, hurt. 

“No. I just…you’re an archangel and I’m just…” Sam trailed off unable to put it into words. Gabriel just sat there waiting for him to get his thoughts together and finish the explanation. “I drank demon blood, Gabriel. I slept with a demon. I released Lucifer. I was in hell for crying out loud. How could I ever…” he choked off. 

“You think I didn’t know all that?” Gabriel asked, finally taking the chance to reach his hand out to Sam’s cheek. “You think any of that makes one bit of difference to me? I can still see your soul, Sammy, and it’s still pure and bright and beautiful. Yes, it’s damaged, but there are very few souls out there that aren’t after a certain age. All souls take damage as people grow up and yours is far from a lost cause, if that’s what you’re worried about. And that’s what makes you so remarkable. Anyone else that had gone through what you have could never have come back from it, but you did.”

Something in the tone of Gabriel’s voice sounded off at that, and Sam studied him for a second before he realized what it was. “You helped?” he guessed. 

“I just gave you the chance. You were the one that took it. You did all the work. I just siphoned off a little of the sludge,” Gabriel said with a shrug, caught off guard when he felt the press of soft lips against his as Sam’s hand trailed from his chest up to run through his hair and Gabriel nearly whimpered as he leaned into and deepened the kiss, pouring as much feeling as he possibly could into the moment. When they broke for air, Gabriel rested his forehead against Sam’s for a long moment and they were both content to just be. After a few minutes, Gabriel’s lips started to twitch before he couldn’t help but say, “So if I let you get up now, are you going to be falling all over yourself again?” 

Sam just chuckled, despite his blush, and said, “I think I’m good now,” before tilting his head forward and kissing Gabriel again.


End file.
